The Fox Likes Blood
by Yaoi-Luver o.O
Summary: Naruto is a fox demon can his phrase of wet dream ruin his day?  This is rated M for later chapters.


Ha, I hope you all like this. I got this idea because all my friends, including me, got cut somehow today (and started bleeding) and it gave me this idea. Enjoy! (Please don't be hard on me this is my first story.)  
>Me: "No Olivia I'm not including your name in this."<br>Olivia: "WHY NOT!"  
>Me: Smiles and says back, "'Cause it's a Sasunaru, not an Olivia is in a sasunaru!"<br>Olivia: Throws a sock at me, "That makes no sense at all," but shrinks into a corner and starts growing mushrooms anyway.  
>Me: Takes the sock throws it onto my bed, and starts typing this story.<br>I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. (Except for the mind that thought of this idea :3)

"_What is that smell?" Naruto wonderingly thought. I know I've smelt it before, but where? As Naruto came up to a ghostly pale boy with black duck butt styled hair he knew what the smell was, blood. It was the only reasonable guess. But who is this kid? As if to answer Naruto's question two night black eyes looked up at him. "Naru'to," The bleeding boy shakily said, "Don't leave me… I need you," and with that the kid bled to death. But Naruto couldn't focus on his words to much, he heard them, but he was more focused on the smell and thought of whom this mystery boy was. Then it all happened to fast the smell overwhelmed him and he attached the dead body, his demon form coming out to feast and gain power from the human boys flesh and blood._

"Hey, Naruto wake up!" Kiba rudely yelled into Naruto's room.

"Gah, I'm up, I'm up stop screaming into my ears, damn Kiba," Naruto said sitting up. His blue orbs wide from the sudden actions that took place, then he squinted them from the dulling pain in his head from the loud noise. And the dream was lost.

"Dude I'm not screaming in your ears your features are out and your ears are just too sensitive," Kiba said leaning on the door frame to Naruto's room. Watching in amusement as Naruto started to freak out.

Naruto lightly grabbed at one of the delicate fox ears that are resting upon his head and shrieks, "Kiba I can't go to school like this! Everyone will know! They can't know I just got out of the last situation! What am I going to do! What am I going to do! What am I go…"

Kiba, oh so rudely, threw a large hooded sun orange jacket at Naruto's face to shut him up. "Wear this it should help your ear problem until we can signal Kakashi," Kiba said nonchalantly.

"Oh thank you so much Kiba that helps A-lot," Naruto sarcastically stated, "What the hell am I supposed to do about this!" Naruto motioned to his tail that was twitching in anger.

"Hm, I didn't think about that, wait here a sec," With that notion Kiba left the room. He returned after a moment and threw a pair of sun orange sweats at Naruto's face as well. "You can wear these until we get kakashi, so tuck it all in and let's get out of here before we're late to homeroom again." Kiba left the entrance to Naruto's room to get ready in his room.

"I hate this so much!" Naruto grumbled walking to the bathroom. He threw off his red boxers and black tank top, and replaced them with a sun orange tank top and the sun orange jacket and sweat pants.

Carefully tucking his tail into the left legging and tucking his ears into the hood. He looked into the mirror and noticed the whisker markings on his face had lengthened and thinned, almost as if they were actual whiskers. "Fuck it I'll leave them alone it's not like they are noticeably different," Then he took in the thought that he looks actually decent in the jacket and sweats, the sweats were a little big on him but the jacket was tight enough to show his curves, and make the sweats look good.

His gravity defying blonde hair was peeking out of his orange hood and making it look like he had no ears at all just extremely poufy hair. After he took in the sight of himself he zipped the jacket over a new sun orange tank top, walked out of the bathroom and headed for the door.

"Kiba are you done yet?" Naruto yelled from the door of they're house.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Kiba stated as he walked out of his room and up to Naruto.

Kiba was wearing loose baggie blue jeans and a black tank top with a jacket like Naruto's, but it was also black, and open not zipped up. Kiba opened the door for Naruto and as Naruto walked out of the door, Kiba couldn't help but smile as he read the words in big sky blue letters _True Blonde_ on his ass.

"Oh this is going to be a fun day," Kiba chuckled darkly.

"What was that Kiba?" The totally clueless blonde asked.

"Nothing at all Naruto," Kiba said innocently, "Nothing at all," After that was said, Kiba locked the door and started following Naruto down the sidewalk. The walk to school wasn't that far, the walk would take about ten minutes or so.

"I hate these stupid ears and tail," Naruto grumbled for what seemed like the hundredth time as they were walking.

"At least you don't have to worry about being in your demon form," Kiba stated to Naruto trying to get him to say something else.

"Yeah you're right about that...," Naruto replied then started to frantically think out loud, "But what if someone gets a cut and starts to bleed! I won't be able to control myself! I'll actually turn into my demon form at school! I can't do that!" Naruto ended his frantic thoughts by turning around and about to zoom home, but Kiba interfered and caught him by grabbing his now uncovered ears.

When Kiba grabbed hold of Naruto's ears he shrieked in pain, smacked away Kiba's hand, and fell to the concrete pavement holding them. "I'll be so embarrassed if someone gets a cut and starts bleeding. What will I do if that happens?"

"Come on Naruto nothing is going to happen to have your form come out. Even if you look hot as your demon form," Kiba started laughing at the poor blonde that was looking at him as if he was going to kill him. If Kiba hadn't known any better he would stop laughing at the blonde right now and take the fox's warning. But he just kept laughing.

When Naruto got up he put the large hood on and smacked Kiba across the face and started to walk away, brilliantly swinging the two sky blue words _True Blonde_ from side to side.

Kiba walked after the blonde to catch up with his pace and said, "Come on it couldn't be that embarrassing you don't look bad at all in that form."

"Yes I do, are you an idiot! I turn into a girl with a dick! It doesn't matter to me if my ears and tail disappear! I-look-like-a-GIRL! I am a boy, not a girl," Naruto wined to Kiba.

"You mean you look like a _hot_ girl with a dick," Kiba corrected him and got slapped doing so, and then went on," Why do you have to act so feminine when you turn?"

"Maybe because my form is a girl! It isn't like I haven't told you this before. Why do you have to ask me this every time this happens! Oh my god I wish it was a weekend not a weekday." Naruto complained.

Naruto and Kiba's discussion ended when they walked into the High School. Their locker wasn't too far from their homeroom class (Naruto and Kiba share practically everything, to an extent, except for fifth block.) so they took the time to walk to it.

O..o\o.O

"First, second, and third period are finally over THANK-GOD," Naruto stated loudly sitting down outside with Kiba under a tree.

"Yeah I know how you feel I'm just happy it's lunchtime," Kiba said laying his head against the trunk of the tree they are sitting under.

"Yeah I know how ya feel Kiba. But why don't you two eat during lunchtime? I mean look at yourself Naruto You are _way_ to skinny. Have you been losing weight? Weren't you like less feminine looking like…yesterday?" The totally clueless Ino blabbed away, causing Sakura to empty her water bottle and go over to look at Naruto.

"Naruto," Sakura said causing Naruto to look up at her and answer her not spoken question by nodding his head. "Alright I guess you need some help then? Again another nod, "alright come on."

Sakura led Naruto to the girl's restroom, carefully checking to see if anyone was in there, and led him into the largest stall.

"Sakura you don't need to do this I'm alright, I'll just wait until me and Kiba get home to signal Kakashi I'll be fine," Naruto repeated but Sakura shut him up by sliding her fingernail against her own wrist causing it to bleed into the empty bottle she was holding against her bleeding wrist.

Naruto watched in fascination as the blood from the girl's wrist dripped into the bottle. He could feel the change in his body take place because of the ridiculous scent.

"Wow Kiba really wasn't lying about how hot you looked when you're in the second stage was he? I mean you have all the curves and the tits oh my god what I wouldn't give to have your body right now. I know about you, but I haven't seen any of your phases before." Sakura kept blabbing on and on but all Naruto could focus on was the new sensation he always gets when he is around the scent of blood or just blood.

When Sakura finished she licked her wrist making the blood stop and handed the bottle to Naruto. "I'm so glad you're a witch Sakura, I don't know what I would have done in fifth period I mean how am I supposed to hide my ears and tail in gym? Not to mention the freak gym teacher Orochimaru, I swear he knows something cause of the way he looks at me and his strange scent."

Naruto took the bottle of blood from the bubblegum hair colored witch. When Naruto took a drink of the witches blood he returned to normal. The bright and happy blonde everyone knows him as. When Naruto got up to walk out of the stall with the bottle of red liquid, Sakura stopped him to ask, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Wearing what," Naruto asked.

"Your ass says _True Blonde_,"

"What the? Oh, my gosh! I swear I am going to kill Kiba for this ," Naruto said about to looking at his ass in the mirror and then bolting out of the door.

I don't know How long I am going to make this but I thought now was a good time to stop.  
>PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
